Digimon Tamers: Rebirth Of Justimon
by Starart132
Summary: Ryo watched from his home the D-Reaper spreading in his city. He tried to combine with Monodramon with the Matrix Evolution, but won't work. His old enemy, Millenniumon, shall give him the answer. One-Shot


AC: Dear reader. I decided to put this short story as an answer to my question: How Ryo managed to do the Matrix Evolution to become Justimon.

The Title: Rebirth Of Justimon is there because in the game of Wondersland: Brave Tamer, Justimon was present as a digimon in your team, so it's the reason it's rebirth in the title and not birth as I first decide to put it.

* * *

**Rebirth Of Justimon**

Ryo was sitting on the roof of his house. He watched the D-Reapers spreading in the city. The red substance expanded and covered more skyscraper and houses. Ryo felt a little powerless as he watched the destruction with his partner Monodramon by his side. The enemy was extremely powerful and Cyberdramon wasn't strong enough to be of any real help against the real enemy. Ryo started to feel like he started to be behind the tamers.

He tried to reach the ultimate level like Takato, Henry and Rika by using the Matrix Evolution for a while, but couldn't succeed. He tried again and again, but nothing happened. He was forced to eliminate only the small threat while letting the more powerful one to the others.

That hurt his ego a little. When he was in his original world, he fought multiple times the most powerful digimon of all time. Millenniumon was a massive threat that destroyed the digital world and controlled the time. He was an Evil god, but the D-Reaper was something else as powerful as Millenniumon, but difference was that he couldn't be of any real help against the D-Reapers.

"Ryo," Monodramon quietly said.

Ryo looked at his partner Monodramon and gave a small smile: "Let's try again. I cannot let the D-Reaper destroy the world and my family."

"You cannot do the Matrix Evolution with me Ryo. We tried so many times and the D-Ark doesn't react," Monodramon replied.

"I can't give up. Takato, Henry and Rika are fighting the D-Reaper and they need all the help and power they can," Ryo replied.

"You can't evolve into Justimon this time Ryo. There's something we cannot do in this world and it's the Matrix Evolution," Monodramon said.

"But...I cannot give up. I know the other three tamers are really powerful, but if they lose the fight...Everyone, including my family will be in danger." Ryo dropped his head and added: "I don't want to lose mom and dad."

Monodramon looked at Ryo and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he slowly turned at Ryo direction with a small smirk and said: "My beloved. There is something you are lacking."

Ryo face turned paler when he heard Monodramon speaking differently. He slowly turned his head at Monodramon and saw his intimidating smirk. Ryo recognised it without any problem.

"What do you mean...Monodramon?" Ryo asked.

"What I'm trying to say Ryo, is that you cannot proceed with this...Matrix Evolution because there is something you are lacking or I should say...Complicated things," Monodramon replied with his animalistic smile.

"What am I lacking?" Ryo asked.

"My beloved...Isn't it obvious? You're smart and you should already figure it out. Maybe the stress and the emergency are affecting your intellect. The Matrix Evolution required both will and the bond between the tamers and his digimon." Monodramon answered.

"I already have a strong bond! You know it," Ryo shouted.

"It is true. But the problem with you is that the bond is indeed strong, but the bond is incomplete. There is one bond lacking," Monodramon replied before chuckling a little loudly.

"One bond...You are talking about yourself right...ZeedMillenniumon," Ryo replied.

ZeedMillenniumon laughed thought Monodramon body before replying: "You figure it out fast. That's my Ryo. Of course it's about me. Who else can it be? Your bond with Monodramon is powerful, but with me...It's present, but it is denied by you. You are rejecting our bond that unites us Ryo."

"I do not need a bond with a digimon who tried to destroy the digital world multiple times and caused trouble in this digital world by affecting the mind of Monodramon when he was Cyberdramon!" Ryo shouted.

"You need this bond with me Ryo. If you want to protect Tokyo, your friends and the rest of this pathetic world, you need to bond with me and Monodramon. You need a dual bond!"

"I will never accept to bond with you ZeedMillenniumon! You are the incarnation of evil! You only bring death and destruction with your power to control time! You're heard is pure darkness and you think I will accept you?!"

"I represent on side of the coin and you the other. I am your opposite that completes you Ryo just as you complete me! I am your destined partner in our world! Fate brought us together!" ZeedMillenniumon shouted.

"We are not partner ZeedMillenniumon and never will!" Ryo shouted back

ZeedMillenniumon shook his head and said: "Poor Ryo. Denying me again. It hurt me you know. When you hurt me...It makes me so...A-N-G-R-Y!"

Ryo was unfazed by the sudden malevolent energy coming out of Monodramon.

"I am by your side Ryo and I will forever be!" ZeedMillenniumon shouted at his partner.

They glared at each other's and only silence was present for a minute. The only thing breaking the silence was the destruction caused by the D-Reaper.

"You think I am pure evil Ryo right?" ZeedMillenniumon asked.

"You are pure evil ZeedMillenniumon," Ryo replied.

ZeedMillenniumon used the body of Monodramon to close his eyes and nodded negatively.

"My beloved. You do not understand me at all. I understand you Ryo and I'm doing everything I can to make you happy," ZeedMillenniumon replied.

"You think you understand me?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo. I want your happiness because I love you Ryo. The way you see how I love you doesn't matter because it is real. I want you to be happy my beloved one," ZeedMillenniumon said.

"You repeat yourself," Ryo replied.

"Because I want it to enter this information in your mind Ryo. Why do you think I used my power to bring your parents from your original world to this world?" ZeedMillenniumon asked.

"Why did you do it?" Ryo asked a little curiously. "I know you did it because Monodramon told me you controlled his body when I was depressed, but you never give your motivations."

"If you had try to understand me Ryo, you'll already know that it is because I care for you. I couldn't stand seeing you feeling homesick because you missed your father and mother so much. You loved them so much, just as much as they love you back. I felt the pain of your heart in my black one. So I bring them from their world to this world," ZeedMillenniumon replied.

"And I had to explain everything that happened. They were both infuriated at me and also so glad to see I was alright," Ryo replied, smiling at the memory of the reunion with his family. "In the end, the three of us were just...So happy to be reunited. It was because of you."

"As you can see, I care for you," ZeedMillenniumon said with a genuine smile.

Ryo made a sound that told ZeedMillenniumon it wasn't that good for him: "I am sure you don't really care for me ZeedMillenniumon. You only care about yourself. Everything you did was about yourself. You wanted to control every digital world for yourself. You wanted me for yourself. Since you couldn't have me, you decided to kill me in the end."

"Ryo. No matter how many times you say it. It's not the true. I can honestly say that I care for you now. Bringing back your parents wasn't something for myself. It was for you my beloved," ZeedMillenniumon looked at his winged purple hands of the body he was currently in: "The time I passed in this prison and limitation gave me the opportunity to mature through mental confrontation and argument with Monodramon indestructible will. I am an Evil god Ryo, but I am an intelligent being. I learned from my mistakes and from my previous actions."

"Again with the beloved thing. Why are you always saying that to me?" Ryo asked.

"Why? There are many reasons Ryo," ZeedMillenniumon replied.

"What are they?" Ryo curiously asked.

"They are many reasons I love you Ryo. Those aren't physical for obvious reasons that aren't worth developing. It is who you are that matters. The qualities that stand out compare to the other humans. You might be a human without any power, but during your journey to stop me and in this digital world, those qualities shined the most. You are one of the bravest humans ever existing. You never run away of danger, especially me. You might be afraid of me deep down, but you fought me many times. Your mental strength from pain that were inflicted on you is another one. You can live on your own despite your young age. When you were in the digital world with Cyberdramon, you end up in a few situations where he couldn't protect you. What did you do? You manage to overcome them on your own. You use your mind to defeat adult digimon. This is where your last quality shined up; your brain. You are extremely smart and you used it to survived," ZeedMillenniumon told Ryo with a proud smile.

"It is true that I have those qualities. Monodramon told them a lot of times," Ryo replied.

ZeedMillenniumon nodded and they watched the D-Reaper continuing to spread in town.

"It won't be long before the digital world is covered by the D-Reaper," ZeedMillenniumon chuckled before he continued: "It is strange that in this world, something created by mankind is the source of their doom."

"It will not happen. We will stop the D-Reaper!" Ryo shouted. He added: "Something created from mankind can be overcome by mankind."

ZeedMillenniumon smiled lightly as he looked at Ryo: "Unbreakable will. You're greatest strength Ryo. All of the rest wouldn't matter if your will was unbreakable. It is something that I denied myself a little when I fought you and try to make you join me. I remember when I sent my minions against you and you defeated each of them. You're will always help you."

Ryo said nothing for a few minutes. He was in deep thought and slowly looked at ZeedMillenniumon, currently in control of Monodramon: "If was always wondering something ZeedMillenniumon."

"What is it?" ZeedMillenniumon asked.

"Why did you always try to kill me when you want me as your partner. Those contradict themselves ZeedMillenniumon," Ryo replied.

ZeedMillenniumon chuckled lightly: "It's obvious my beloved. We are...Were destined to be partners. I wanted you to be strong. I sent those minions to make you stronger and stronger, body and mind."

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"I wanted you to me my equal Ryo. If I considered you extremely powerful, I'll see you as my equal. If I just capture you when you weren't strong enough, I would consider you as a...pet. I didn't want that because I love and care for you Ryo," ZeedMillenniumon replied.

"How can I trust anything you said?" Ryo asked looked deep into the eyes of Monodramon, shining with the amber eyes of ZeedMillenniumon.

"When did I truly lie to you?" ZeedMillenniumon asked. He grunted and shouted: "What about the others who lied to you and help you defeat me?! What about the lies?! What the lies that Monodramon and you were being partners?! What about the fact that they never told you that you and I are destined partners?!"

Ryo couldn't find anything to counter that argument. He sighted and dropped his head as ZeedMillenniumon moved closer to Ryo and put his head against Ryo shoulder.

"I was your enemy Ryo, I keep things from you and give small hints, but I didn't lie as much as Gennai and ENIAC my beloved," ZeedMillenniumon said quietly.

"I want to say you are lying but...You aren't," Ryo replied.

"Ryo. The reason Cyberdramon often went rampage is the resonance of my pain when you denied me again and again. It is also what prevents our bond. You denied something that unites us," ZeedMillenniumon said. He put his hand on Ryo hand and said: "Beloved. Because of Monodramon and you, I'm starting to change. I changed enough to notice it. I'm becoming...softer. The time I spend with you and Monodramon is changing me. I do not know if I should resist or accept it. If you accept my existence and stop denying me, I'll accept the change just to be with you my beloved."

Ryo sighted and closed his eyes. He needed more times to think. He dropped his head and looked at his partner. He decided to ask a question while he made his mind: "Why are you the one talking right now? How do you control Monodramon's body?"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask it sooner Ryo. The answer is simple. Monodramon asked me to talk with you. Both of us knew that the Matrix Evolution only works if the three of us synchronised together. When he told me I could talk to you, I immediately accept it and here I am. It's been very long since I wanted to talk with you," ZeedMillenniumon answered.

"Monodramon...He wants to help me," Ryo whispered.

"I also want to help you. Accepting our bond is the only way to help you in the battle and protecting you," ZeedMillenniumon replied.

Ryo looked in the eyes of ZeedMillenniumon. After a few seconds that seemed an eternity, Ryo finally said: "If we can protect the world and everyone here...I'm willing to accept your existence."

ZeedMillenniumon gave a genuine smile that surprised Ryo: "Thank you for giving what I wanted the most beloved. I will always protect you, no matter what. I shall leave for now."

He let him go and took a few steps back. Monodramon looked at Ryo a little hesitantly and said: "Ryo. How did it go?"

Ryo looked at Monodramon and replied: "Strangely well. I wasn't expecting what he said, but I believe his words. I know it might sound strange, but I believe him."

"He didn't lie about how much he cares for you Ryo. Every time you are in danger, both of our hearts ache in pain and fear for you," Monodramon said. Ryo saw it wasn't easy for Monodramon to say that.

"He spoke about the lies too," Ryo said.

Monodramon dropped his head and replied: "I don't care. I did all that, fighting by your side, protecting you, the Joygress with ZeedMillenniumon just to protect you Ryo. I am your partner, maybe not your destined one, but I always shall be by your side. I'll protect you, always thinking about you just like him and your parents."

The D-Ark started to shine and Ryo looked at it. The two looked at each other's and smiled.

"It's time," Ryo said.

Ryo raised his D-Ark and shouted: "Matrix Evolution!"

"Monodramon! Matrix Shinka!"

The two fused together.

"Justimon!" the new digimon shouted.

{I hate that name already! It's an insult to my very being!} ZeedMillenniumon complained loudly.

{It fits Ryo well. He's a hero,} Monodramon countered.

{Yeah,} ZeedMillenniumon grunted. Ryo could imagine him rolling his eyes.

Justimon looked at the D-Reaper spreading and was about to jump when he heard: "Ryo!"

Justimon looked to his right and saw his mother and father on the roof and looking at him.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?!" Justimon shouted surprised.

{Busted,} ZeedMillenniumon told Ryo in his mind.

"We heard everything you said son," his father told him.

"Dad," Justimon quietly said.

"You are really going to fight that thing? You can hurt yourself," his mother said.

"Mom..." Justimon hesitated to reply.

"Do you know how much worried we were when you disappeared for months without any warning?! Now you are going to put your life in danger!" His father shouted.

Justimon replied sadly: "I'm sorry about it. Cyberdramon was just too dangerous to stay in our world. It was safer to be in the digital world. I was always asking: what if he hurts you? I wouldn't forgive myself if it happens," he looked at his parents. They were silently watching each other's: "I have to go. I have to protect our town."

His father grunted loudly. Justimon was expecting an outburst or anything to stop him, but he gasped surprised when his father said: "Why did we have to raise you so well?"

"What do you mean?" Justimon asked confused.

"We told you we heard everything my son. We know why you want to fight. We also, know you will go there, even if you told you to stay here," His father replied.

"You know what is right and what is wrong my little one...I can't say that anymore. You grow so fast. Ryo, the only thing we're going to ask is that you come back to us," his mother said.

"We always love you and never forgot that this is your home," his father said.

Justimon put his fingers on his masked face and replied: "I will dad. I'll return home once this is over," Justimon grabbed his parents and hugged them: "I promise."

He let them go and looked at the D-Reaper. He jumped and flew where he was needed.

His parents watched him. The father said: "He grown up so fast."

"He's already a man," his wife told him.

"Everything to be proud off. He just grew a little too fast for us," he said.

"His adventures are the cause of it," his wife replied. She grabbed the hand of her husband. When Justimon disappeared from their sight, she said: "Let's return inside and prepare a meal for when he returns."

Justimon was halfway through his destination when he heard in his mind:

{You have wonderful parents Ryo. Even if they were mad that you when you disappeared for so long,} Monodramon told him.

{I know. I'm not going to hurt them that way anymore,} Ryo said.

{Time to do what I wasn't born from and the very opposite of myself; saving the world,} ZeedMillenniumon finished.

{We're almost there,} Ryo said.

They saw not too far that a battle was going on.

{Looks like they need our help,} Ryo said.

{It's been a long time since I was in a fight. Last time was against you Ryo. Let's do this!} ZeedMillenniumon shouted.

{Agreed,} Ryo replied just before he joined the fight.

* * *

Author Comment: This is the end of this short story. I'm sure it's far from perfect and I'll definitely need to correct it.

I hope it will be good enough for you to appreciate it.


End file.
